Sweat Defeat
by Yuzuru Nao
Summary: Kekalahan membuat Naruto terpuruk, tapi kedatangan Hinata malah membuat rasa pahit itu menjadi sesuatu yang manis...fic pendek, bad sumary


**Disclaimare **

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning **

**Abal, Gaje, OOC, Typo, Alur gak jelas, Penulis gak jelas dll**

**Pairing **

**NaruHina**

*****mulai*** **

Kekalahan itu menyakitkan. Apalagi jika kita sudah berjuang dengan cukup keras, namun hasilnya kita tetap saja kalah. Hal inilah yang dialami Naruto saat ini. Kekalahannya di Final interhigh basket antar SMA, membuatnya sangat terpukul. Sejak SMP Naruto tidak pernah kalah baik dalam pertandingan nasional basket SMP. Tapi begitu menginjak SMA, Naruto malah kalah di interhigh. Padahal sekolahnya sudah berharap padanya, tapi ternyata gara-gara dia tim basketnya kalah.

Seandainya saja, dia berhasil melakukan tembakan bebas itu, tapi ternyata tidak bisa. Ini semua karena kakinya mendadak keseleo, ketika mendarat setelah melakukan Rebound. Makanya waktu melakukan tembakan bebas, karena pelanggaran yang diciptakan oleh tim lawan, tembakannya meleset. Ini semua salahnya, andai ia tidak ceroboh, begitulah yang dipikirkan Naruto saat ini.

Kemudian di saat ia pulang dari tempat pertandingan, ia berhenti di lapangan basket, tempat biasanya pecinta basket main street basket. Kebetulan tempat itu sedang sepi, mungkin karena sudah malam. Ah ternyata sudah malam, padahal tadi pertandingan selesainya sore hari. Mungkin karena Naruto sempat berjalan tak tentu arah, masih _down_ karena kekalahan tadi.

Lalu dia pun mengambil bola basket yang tergulir di pojok lapangan basket. Di pegangnya bola tersebut, selama beberapa lama. Kemudian dia pun mulai mendrible bola basketnya dan memasukan basketnya dengan _Lay Up_. Terlihat raut wajahnya menahan sakit, sepertinya kaki Naruto masih sakit dan bola basketnya tidak masuk ke dalam ring basket. Kesal ia melakukannya sekali lagi...lagi...lagi...dan lagi, sampai akhirnya bola basketnya masuk ke dalam ring basket juga.

Dia melakukan ini cukup lama, keringatnya mengalir cukup banyak dan wajahnya sesekali merintih kesakitan, menahan rasa sakit di kakinya, lebih tepatnya di pergelangan kakinya. Memang sakit, tapi ia tidak peduli. Memang lelah tapi ia tetap melakukannya. Ini semua untuk menyembuhkannya dari rasa sakit dari kekalahan, yang lebih sakit dari kakinya sendiri.

Hingga tiba-tiba, setetes air jatuh dari langit, lama kelamaan hujan turun makin deras. Padahal ini musim panas, tapi bisa-bisanya turun hujan. Mungkin langit ikut bersimpati dengan kekalahan Naruto, makanya langit pun meneteskan air matanya. Lalu hujan yang deras membuat lapangan menjadi licin dan mendadak ia jatuh terpeleset. Ia kesal dan ia memukul genangan air yang ada dilapangan, karena hujan tersebut.

Tampa disadari olehnya sebuah payung berwarna lavender memayunginya dan melindunginya dari hujan yang deras. Naruto mendongak, ingin tahu, siapa yang telah melakukannya. Terlihat dimatanya seorang gadis berambut indigo dengan warna mata yang senada dengan, payung yang memayungi Naruto...Lavender.

"Kantoku...kenapa ke sini? apa Kantoku ingin memarahiku atau menghukumku? karena gara-gara aku tim ini kalah," ungkap Naruto pada si gadis yang ternyata adalah pelatih di tim basketnya.

Namanya adalah Hinata Hyuuga, dia adalah pelatih tim Basket Konoha High School, tempat Naruto masuk klub basket sekolahnya. Hinata sebenarnya adalah murid kelas dua, senpainya Naruto. Ia jadi pelatih karena kecerdasannya, dalam membuat strategi menghadapi lawan. Selain itu sama seperti Naruto, Hinata pun mencintai basket dan ingin membuat tim basket yang dilatihnya memenangkan pertadingan.

"Aku datang ke sini bukan untuk menghukummu Naruto-kun, tapi karena khawatir, kau mendadak menghilang setelah pertandingan selesai. Ternyata kau malah hujan-hujanan begini. Kau bisa sakit nanti," jawab Hinata dengan raut wajah penuh kecemasan.

"Tidak apa Kantoku, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja aku malu pada kalian, padahal aku Ace di tim ini. Padahal aku kapten tim ini, tapi aku yang membuat tim ini kalah, aku benar-benar malu Kantoku," ungkap Naruto mengeratkan tangannya dengan erat.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, masih ada Winter Cup. Kalau sekarang kau kalah jadikan ini sebagai pelajaran untukmu, kau boleh marah ataupun menangis. Tapi kau harus segera bangkit lagi. Kita kalah bukan karena salahmu, tapi kita kalah karena lawan lebih kuat dari kita. Yang perlu kita lakukan cuma satu, menjadi lebih kuat lagi, kau mengerti kan Naruto-kun?" jelas Hinata tersenyum mengacak perlahan rambut pirang Naruto.

"Ha'i," jawab Naruto sedikit lega, karena ternyata pelatihnya malah tersenyum padahal karena dirinya, timnya kalah. Hinata memang sangat cocok menjadi pelatih, karena kelembutan, ketegaran dan sikap pantang menyerahnya, ia bisa membawa tim basketnya, memasuki Final Interhigh, walaupun akhirnya mengalami kelelahan.

"Oh, yah Naruto-kun, aku lupa akan sesuatu..."

**Chu...**

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di kening Naruto. Hal ini membuat muka Naruto mendadak berubah warna. Bisa-bisa sang pelatih mencium keningnya. Sedangkan Hinata langsung menghadap ke belakang dengan warna muka yang tak kalah sama dengan Naruto.

"Itu hadiah terima kasihku untukmu, Naruto-kun. Karena berkatmu, tim kita bisa sampai di sini. Memang kita akhirnya kalah. Tapi buatku itu sudah cukup karena, tahun lalu bahkan lolos penyisihan interhigh pun kita tidak bisa. Terima kasih Naruto-kun," ungkap Hinata yang kemudian langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian, ini karena Hinata sebenarnya malu sekali melakukan ini, tapi biar bagaimana pun Hinata harus berterima kasih pada Naruto. Karena berkat pemuda tersebut, timnya bisa sampai di sini.

Selain itu kalau berada di dekat-dekat Naruto terus, entah kenapa jantung Hinata, terus meledak-ledak. Tapi berhubung Hinata adalah pelatih Naruto, maka ia berusaha menahan perasaan aneh ini. Sedangkan Naruto ia tidak berkata apa-apa, apalagi bergerak sedikit pun, dengan wajah yang memerah padam.

*****END*****

**A/n:**

**Kantoku = Pelatih**

**See you **


End file.
